Sonic X-Z
by Miles Tails Prower The Fox
Summary: This story takes place after the conclusion of the Sonic X TV show. I named it Sonic "X-Z" because I planned on raising the bar in terms of power, content, maturity, and overall epicness (think Dragonball vs Dragonball Z). I plan to update this quite regularly, so I hope you all enjoy it! Please give me comment and feedback!
1. Chapter 1

**Sonic X-Z**

**Arc 1**

**_Chapter 1_**

_"This is the way you left me - I'm not pretending. No hope, no love, no glory - no happy ending."- Mika - Happy Ending_

"Sonic, you should really talk to him," A pink hedgehog insisted.

"What do you mean?" The blue hedgehog asked.

"What do you mean 'what do I mean?!'" The pink hedgehog snapped, placing her hands on her hips. She gave the blue blur a disapproving glare. "Tails has been locked up in his workshop for almost six months now!"

Sonic sighed. He should have known that the only reason Amy wanted to talk to him (aside from her usual flirtatious antics) would be to talk about Tails. She had been insisting for him to speak to the two-tailed fox for weeks now, but in all honesty, Sonic didn't really see the big deal.

"You're overreacting Amy," Sonic started. "Tails has always been this way remember? Eggman has been very quiet lately and it's not unusual for Tails to lock himself up in his workshop."

The pink hedgehog groaned. How could Sonic be so non-nonchalant about this? Sure, he did have a point, but whenever she would attempt to drop by and pay the kit a visit he'd act very strange. "I am not overrating Sonic! Yesterday when I tried to give Tails a visit he didn't answer, yet I could clearly hear him working on the Tornado in the garage!"

Sonic was about to respond, but he then placed his hand beneath his chin in deep thought. It was very unlike Tails to blatantly ignore a visitor like that, especially if he was doing something as routine as working on the Tornado. He could easily work on that and chat at the same time.

The blue hedgehog gave Amy a defeated sigh. "Alright, alright, I'll talk to him."

Amy's eyes lit up. "You really mean it Sonic?"

Sonic flashed her a smirk. "Of course I do. Now, was there anything else you wanted to talk to me about?"

"There sure was," Amy cooed, wrapping her arms around Sonic's in a tight embrace. "Me and you haven't been on a proper date in a long time haven't we."

The blue hedgehog gulped. He then looked at his imaginary wrist watch and blurted, "Well! Would you look at the time! Time to go talk to Tails before it gets too late!" Before Amy could protest, the fastest thing alive had escaped from her grasp and ran out of her door in a literal blue blur.

"Propeller, check. Engine, check. Turbo, check. Thrusters, check. All systems green-"

Tails muttered to himself, going down the systems checklist for the Tornado. In truth he had lost count of just how many times he went through his routine checks for the biplane, but it kept him busy and his mind off of a certain event that had occurred approximately half a year ago.

Although it was ironic how the two-tailed fox kept himself literally trapped in his workshop to distract himself from any and all thoughts that may stray into the past, the stark reminder of the event was carefully potted and placed on his work desk where it would never leave his sight.

"Well, I guess that's that," Tails said. He took a look around and noticed how untidy his workshop had become. The two-tailed fox didn't always keep his work garage the neatest, but as it was now, it was less than presentable to say the least. Embarrassed, Tails looked towards the flower pot and gave it a goofy grin. "I guess I should clean it for your sake."

The seed that Tails had planted in the aftermath of the Metarex War had grown quite considerably. Within just the past few months, it had sprouted flowers and stood almost a foot high. It had grown so much so fast that Tails had to switch pots almost every month just to keep up. However, it had never bothered him, in fact, he was almost excited. What would it grow into? Would it be a person? Or would it just be a regular plant? What if the seed was her child? Although Tails couldn't answer any of those questions, he still watered the plant religiously. He wanted to see it through till the end. But even still, he liked to pretend that there was a person inside there, and would often talk to it in-between his work on a regular basis. It helped put him at ease.

"There, all done!" Tails exclaimed. It had taken him a bit longer than he had thought it would to straighten up his workshop, but he was glad to have at least gotten it done. "Well, how do you like it?" Tails asked the flower with a smile, stepping to the side to allow it to "see" his newly cleaned and organized garage.

"Tails, who are you talking to?"A familiar voice asked from the doorway.

The two-tailed fox nearly jumped from his skin. He turned to see a blue hedgehog giving him a curious look.

"How did you get in here Sonic?" Tails asked.

"You left the door unlocked," Sonic replied cheerfully. Letting himself in and closing the door behind himself.

Tails however, cursed himself for his lack of security and made a mental note to lock the door in the future. "Well, what do you want?" Tails asked, albeit a bit annoyed. Although it was like Sonic to come by unannounced, the blue hedgehog usually understood that whenever he was alone in his workshop, it meant do not disturb.

"I just wanted to check up on you and see how you were doing," Sonic replied. "But, you didn't answer my question. Who were you talking to?"

Tails's eyes shifted from Sonic, to the flower pot, and then back to Sonic. "N-No one, it's none of your business anyways." Tails replied sharply.

"I think finding you talking to yourself is totally 'my business,'" Sonic replied sarcastically.

Tails rolled his eyes. "This coming from the same guy who talks to dead robots."

"Hey! You said you never saw anything!" Sonic fired back.

"Well, too bad, I did!" Tails fired right back at him. They both then chuckled at each other. Sonic was glad to see Tails joking and laughing again. He had to admit that the Tails he saw a few months ago was not like the one he saw now, which meant that he was right in assuming that Amy was just overreacting.

"Is that all you wanted Sonic?" Tails asked him.

"Yea, that's it. Glad to see that you're doing okay lil' buddy," Sonic said with a smile. Before the blue blur made his exit however, a rather large flower on Tails's work desk caught his eye. Sonic approached it in amazement.

"Wow! Is this really the same seed I gave you?" Sonic asked in astonishment.

"Yea, it's beautiful isn't it," Tails said with a proud smile.

"Sure is! Hey, I wonder how it feels," Sonic said, reaching his hand out in an attempt to caress one of the petals. Before his hand could even reached the half-way mark, he felt someone smack his palm away.

"Don't touch it!" Tails barked, taking the flower pot and cupping it protectively.

"Tails I-"

"Get out!" The two-tailed fox growled.

Sonic, feeling like he had overstayed his welcome, immediately took his leave. He couldn't help but feel bad for trying to lay his hands on Tails's most treasured possession, he felt like he should had known better. But even so, it was very unlike Tails to lash out in aggression like that, _especially_ at him of all people.

It looked like Amy wasn't overreacting after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sonic X-Z**

**Arc 1**

_**Chapter 2**_

"Really!? Tails did that!?" A pink hedgehog exclaimed.

"Yea, he totally freaked out on me! Tails has never raised so much as a _finger _against me for as long as I've known him!" Sonic said.

"Poor guy, what happened all those months ago must have had more of an affect on him than we thought," A red echinda stated.

"Did you come up with that all by yourself knucklehead?" Sonic responded sarcastically. He could practically hear Knuckles growl at him in response.

"I'm really worried about Tails..." A soft-voiced rabbit whimpered.

"Don't worry Cream, that's why we're all here at Amy's house to discuss what to do!" Sonic said.

"I could take him to come guard the Master Emerald with me," Knuckles suggested.

"We're trying to cheer him up, not bore him to death," Amy responded back to him.

"I could take him on a run!" Sonic practically shouted his suggestion as of it was guaranteed to work.

"I think you're the last person Tails would want to see right now," Knuckles replied with a snicker. Now _he _could hear Sonic growl at him.

"Oh! I can take him shopping!" Amy exclaimed, her eyes sparkling as she clasped her hands together, thinking of all the wonderful shoes and dresses she and Tails would pick out together.

"I thought we weren't trying to bore him to death..." Both Sonic and Knuckles muttered in unison.

"Hey! He's been shopping with me before!" Amy fired back at both of them.

"Tails is too polite to say no, and deep down you know that in advance don't you?" Sonic asked with a smirk.

"Whatever," Amy pouted, puffing her cheeks. She then turned to Cream. "Cream, what do you think?"

All eyes were on Cream as she pondered for a moment, then a light bulb went off in her head as she softly suggested, "What if we throw him a surprise party?"

They all stared at her for a moment, as if in a state of shock. Cream, assuming that her idea was stupid, lowered her head in embarrassment.

"Yea, I know, that was silly-"

"THAT'S A GREAT IDEA CREAM!" They all blurted at her.

"R-Really?" Cream asked, genuinely shocked.

"Yea! I get to go shopping for decorations and plates, and I get to try out my cooking recipes that I learned in Chris's world!" Amy exclaimed excitingly.

"Hurray for chilli dogs!" Sonic exclaimed as well.

"Not everyone likes chili dogs ya know..." Knuckles grumbled.

"Yea, but Tails does!" Sonic replied.

"But how are we going to get Tails to leave his workshop?" Cream asked.

"Ah don't worry about it, just leave that to me," Sonic said, winking at her.

* * *

_Dr. Robotnick's Base_

Deep within a remote forest far from civilization lied a modestly sized base that simulated the appearance of a military facility. It was fortified with electric wires and fences, guard bots, and high-tech cameras as well. It's state of the arch design would be enough to blow anyone's breath away. And within the base, the mad scientist known as Doctor Ivo Robotnick would be plotting a scheme that was nearly six months in the making...

"Decoe! Bocoe! Bokkun! It's time to meet my newest creation!" Dr. Robotnick barked.

The three helper-bots fell into formation (as if practiced), and then stood at attention in front of their creator.

"Decoe! Reporting for duty!" The robot saluted.

"Bocoe! Reporting for duty!" He saluted as well.

"Why are we doing this again?" Bokkun asked lazily.

The mad scientist groaned beneath his face palm. Why he kept those three idiots around he'd never know. "Do you guys remember the new robot I was working on?"Robotnick asked.

"Yes sir!" They all chimed simultaneously.

"Good, at least your memory banks aren't malfunctioning," Robotnick snidely remarked. "Anyways, it's not quite finished yet, but I'll give you three a special sneak peek!"

The three robots watched in anticipation as the magnetically sealed door behind their creator slowly began to rise. The trio were literally left speechless with what they saw, and their surprised faces gave the doctor a twisted sense of satisfaction.

"H-How..." Decoe stammered.

"It-It looks exactly like-"

"Correct," Robotnick finished for Bokkun. "However, the two won't be _quite_ similar unless I can get it jump started by finding some of its counterpart's D.N.A."

"That's impossible sir! Wouldn't the D.N.A. have been literally obliterated?!" Bocoe exclaimed.

"Oooh! Oooh! I know! I know!" Bokkun raised his hand as if he was attending class at school. "Isn't one of Sonic's friends in possession of some!?"

If one could look underneath Robotnick's shades, they would find that his eyes were literally lit with elation. "Bokkun! You're a genius!"

"Heh, yea I know," He said rubbing the back of his head. His praise by their creator made both Bocoe and Decoe jealous as they eyed him with contempt.

"Ohohoho! Thanks to you Bokkun, I found a way to make my plan even more sinister! And you'll have the honor of helping me."

* * *

_Tails's Workshop_

The two-tailed fox had finished running yet another systems maintenance check, but this time it was on the X-Tornado. He smiled to himself softly once he was done, glad to see that his plane would be capable of performing at maximum capacity should the time come that he'd have to use it again. Even though the X-Tornado appeared more than capable now, that had always been the case. Tails had to virtually rebuild it from scratch after his encounter with Shadow during the Metarex War, but it wasn't as big of a hassle as one would think. Tails kept the blueprints for the plane in his workshop thankfully, so he was able to recreate it with virtual ease without the help of Chuck.

"I guess that's that," Tails beamed, flashing his treasured plant a smile. Slowly however, his smile turned sour into an eventual frown. He then remembered how he lashed out at Sonic the other day, and now he felt guilty for what he had done. Sonic was his best friend and he had only wanted to check up on him, as well as to touch the flower that had grown exponentially. The two-tailed fox soon came to the realization that there was no excuse for the way that he had acted. "Don't worry, I'll be sure to apologize to him the first chance I get!" He promised the flower.

As if on cue, Tails heard a loud knock on the door. Having an idea of who it was, the two-tailed fox opened it and sure enough, a grinning blue hedgehog was on the other side.

"Hiya Tails!" Sonic said with a smile.

"Hi Sonic," Tails replied.

There was a brief pause between them, and Tails decided to use the opportunity to apologize for his rude behavior the day before.

"Sonic, I uh-"

"No time to chat lil buddy!" Sonic cut him off as he grabbed the two-tailed fox's arm and literally sprinted out of the door.

"Whoa!" Tails exclaimed. His body was being literally dragged through the air by the fastest thing alive, who traversed the lands to an unknown location at speeds approaching (or surpassing) immeasurable levels. Thankfully, it ended just as fast as it had began, and Tails (whose fur was less than presentable due to the high speed in which he was forced to travel) had a lot of questions for his blue hedgehog companion.

"Why did you drag me out of the house like that!? Why are we at Amy's house!? And why did you mess my fur up like this!?"

Sonic chuckled at his friend, ignoring him for now and opening the door to Amy's house.

"Sonic! Sonic are you even listening to me!?" Tails shouted at him.

Sonic, still ignoring him, entered Amy's house and seemingly disappeared within the darkness of it. Tails, clearly beside himself, huffed and entered the house.

"Sonic stop ignoring me-"

"SURPRISE!"

The lights flickered on, and Tails was able to clearly see Amy, Cream, and Knuckles give him a warm, inviting smile. The house itself was also decorated like a typical party. There were pink table covers with matching pink curtains and pink plastic cups as well. Tails could have sworn that he also saw a pink cake on one of the tables too.

"Wh-What is all this?" Tails managed to ask through his shocked state.

"What does it look like? It's a surprise party!" Sonic exclaimed from behind him. He pretended to have disappeared when he entered the house, but he had been tasked with operating the light switch near the door once Tails was lured inside.

"A-A party? F-For me?" Tails stuttered.

Knuckles placed a caring hand on Tails's shoulder. "Sure is buddy. You deserve it."

Tails blushed faintly, lowering his eyes in embarrassment. "Y-You guys, you could have at least told me first..."

"Well if we did that, then it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" Sonic remarked, placing his hand on the two-tailed fox's shoulder, opposite of where Knuckles's hand was.

"Yea! And besides, you have Cream to thank for this! It was all her idea!" Amy exclaimed.

Cream's face turned red, her eyes avoiding contact with Tails's. "It-It was nothing..."

Tails couldn't remember the last time he had felt this way before. He was so grateful for having such good friends who would go as far as to throw him a surprise party just to lift his spirits. But it was because they were such good friends that the two-tailed fox began to feel guilty for the way he had mistreated them for the past few months, so he opted to give them all a formal apology, especially Sonic. They all brushed it off however, as they were more concerned with having a good time then they were dwelling on the past. Let bygones be bygones, as they say.

Before they all knew it, it was nearly midnight, and Amy promised to have Cream home before the day was over. Knuckles had left just a couple of hours earlier, no doubt to check up on the Master Emerald. This just left Sonic and Tails together, who were now on their way back home.

"Hey, Sonic..." Tails started.

"What is it buddy?" Sonic asked.

"Do you mind carrying me home? Y-You know, just like before?" Tails asked shyly.

Sonic smirked. The blue hedgehog couldn't remember the last time Tails had _asked_ to be carried by him. It was a bit of a surprise but, maybe the two-tailed fox had more fun being dragged to Amy's house than he had originally let on.

"Sure, why not, hold on tight lil bro!" Sonic warned, gripping Tails's wrist and taking off at again, virtually immeasurable speeds. This time however, Tails was ready for it, and he enjoyed the way the wind licked at his fur constantly, as well as how the passage of time seemed to slow down through it all, as in a literal matter of seconds the duo were back at Tails's workshop in the Mystic Ruins.

"Hehe, thanks Sonic," Tails nearly giggled, coming down from the adrenaline rush.

"Don't mention it," Sonic replied back to him.

"Want to come in?" Tails asked as he approached the door. Sonic, realizing that he had nothing better to do at this hour, agreed and stepped in alongside Tails.

"Dibs on the couch!" Sonic exclaimed, flopping on it.

Tails chuckled as he entered his workshop. Usually, he never let the flower out of his sight for any extended amount of time, but he knew for a fact that he had locked the door behind himself, as well as the door to the workshop. The garage openers were never unlocked unless the Tornado or the X-Tornado were about to take-off.

"Hey, I'm back! And you won't believe what happened-"

Tails felt his heart sink into the pit of his stomach as he eye'd his work desk in disbelief. He knew for a fact that he had left the flower right on his desk...

but now it was gone.


End file.
